Dark
by Ran-luna13
Summary: "—No quiero perder a nadie, pero… —la mirada de tristeza de la joven le rompía el alma al de ojos verdes—. Pero ahora mismo lo veo todo tan oscuro como esta noche… "


**Dark**

Apretó los dientes, irritado. Esa chica… ¿dónde demonios se había metido?

—¡Sólo da problemas! —exclamó molesto, aunque bien sabía que nadie podría escuchar su queja.

Era de noche, más bien de madrugada. Aquel día había sido realmente agotador por el estricto entrenamiento al que había sido sometido… ¡y encima eso!

Suspiró. No había remedio.

Recordó lo que le había llevado a aquella situación tan molesta.

Yoichi le había despertado en medio de su fabuloso y bien merecido descanso para darle la nocturna noticia.

Shinoa había desaparecido.

Se hubiera preocupado si no fuera porque la joven Hiragi sabía defenderse perfectamente bien, y lo sabía.

Sin embargo, Saotome estaba nervioso, y con razón. Había encontrado el arma compacta de la muchacha en su cama, y ella no era la clase de persona que saldría imprudentemente de la base sin estar armada y bien entrada la noche.

Yoichi se había enterado de su desaparición por pura casualidad, cuando iba a por un vaso de agua después de un mal sueño.

Ya le pareció extraño no ver a la joven en su habitación, cuya puerta estaba completamente abierta, y en principio pensó que habría salido al baño o algo así. Pero al volver a pasar y no verla, se empezó a preocupar y luego de esperar diez minutos y revisar los posibles lugares donde podría estar, fue a avisarle inmediatamente.

No le extrañaba que Yoichi hubiera recurrido a él en vez de emprender la búsqueda, después de todo, sabía que el joven castaño le temía a cosas como la oscuridad. No hubiera sido capaz de buscar a la de cabello violáceo por sí solo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en medio de la oscuridad e incapaz de encontrar una vela o linterna, recurrió a su móvil.

—¡Shinoa! —la llamaba, pero ella no respondía.

Había recorrido el edificio entero, sin éxito. Dichosa enana, ¿dónde se habría metido?

Suspiró nuevamente, resignado, y miró por la ventana. La luna no estaba, así pues, era una noche más oscura de lo habitual.

No quería pensar en eso, pero… ¿habría podido salir fuera en medio de esta oscuridad?

En un acto reflejo, detectó una luz casi imperceptible. Estaba seguro de que algo había iluminado aquel oscuro lugar ahí fuera, y la probabilidad de que fuera Shinoa eran altas. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Si salía, Guren se enfadaría y probablemente le causaría muchos problemas si se enterase. Pero la joven podría bien estar en algun aprieto…

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, y tomó su decisión.

Cuando se trataba de esa chica, no pensaba mucho con la cabeza.

—¡Shinoa! ¡Si estás ahí, responde! —gritó una vez llegó al lugar donde había visto la luz.

—¿Yuu-san…? —su voz era casi inaudible, pero el joven alcanzó a escucharlo.

Siguió el sonido de su voz, hasta que la encontró a pocos metros, sentada en el suelo, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y mirando al suelo.

—Shinoa, al fin te encuentro —sonrió, agachándose junto a ella.

—¿Por qué has venido? —el joven Hyakuya buscó la mirada castaña de la muchacha, pero ella lo evitó con deliberación.

—¿Acaso necesito una razón? —respondió con un leve sarcasmo—. ¿Y qué te ocurre?

—¿A qué te refieres? —su respuesta inmediata fue la confirmación de que algo estaba sucediendole, pero quería ocultárselo.

—¿Quieres jugar a eso? —preguntó, algo más serio—. Bien. Veamos, desapareces de tu habitación a altas horas de la madrugada, sin tu arma, te encuentro aquí, en medio de esta oscuridad, y encima no quieres ni mirarme —expuso—. Por tanto, algo te preocupa.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan listo? —cuestionó la muchacha, algo asombrada por las palabras de su compañero.

—Desde siempre —sonrió burlón—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Sólo estaba pensando… ¿qué pasaría si alguno de nosotros perdiera esta batalla? —finalmente, sus orbes conectaron. Los de Shinoa mostraban un leve tono rojizo, señal de que había llorado—. ¿Algún dia podremos vivir en paz?

—Shinoa… —murmuró en bajo, sin querer interrumpirla.

—No quiero perder a nadie, pero… —la mirada de tristeza de la joven le rompía el alma al de ojos verdes—. Pero ahora mismo lo veo todo tan _oscuro_ como esta noche…

—Si es así… —en un impulso, su mano se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y acarició su pómulo—. Si lo ves todo oscuro, no olvides que siempre nos tendrás como tu luz. Somos una familia, Shinoa —sonrió—. Y como familia, nos apoyamos y protegemos. No tienes que cargar con todo tú sola.

—Yuu-san… —agradecía en aquellos instantes la oscuridad que les cubría, pues ocultaba su rubor candente al joven.

—Por eso, si tienes un problema, cuenta con nosotros y no huyas como has hecho hoy —la miró fijamente. En aquellos momentos, no parecía el chico inmaduro que solía ser—. Eso solo hace que nos preocupemos más.

—Yo… —incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la mirada ante aquellos sinceros orbes verdes, desvió su vista al suelo.

—Mirame, Shinoa —la tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a encararle. Su gesto serio pero reconfortante hizo que ella se sonrojara más—. Seremos tu luz en la oscuridad, no perderemos esta batalla. Protegeremos nuestra familia.

—Tienes razón… —sonrió levemente, perdida en el verdor de sus ojos.

Mientras siguiera aquel brillo de verde esperanza, vería una salida.

Porque Yuuichiro Hyakuya hacía que su mundo no fuera totalmente oscuro.

* * *

 **¡Chaos! Esta vez queria hacer algo un poquito más alegre, no sé, asi que decidí escribir esto. Los personajes quizá me han salido un peliiin Ooc, asi que me disculpo. Bueno, quisiera que me dejen sus opiniones respecto a este escrito. ¿Merezco un review :3?**

 **¡Nos leemos~!**


End file.
